twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyabri Yethial
= Lyabri Yethial - "The Watchful Eye" of House Kaelin = Vapaaherra Yethial should be her name to humans. Known Information * Noble "Princess" Effendel of House Kaelin * Was on the House Kaelin council with The Rampant Stag, before her death during the battle of Radiance, at the hands of the mega demon Bel'e'athru and his armies. * Was Second in the house, before death. Born nobility as both father and mother were nobles. * Was a grandmaster channeler, warden, summoner, hunter, tracker, scout, anthropologist, painting artist and cartographer in her first life. Had helped map out most of tear and the human cities with trade and alliance with Cole merchants/traders. * Returned the ninth month of the ninth year of Adelrune, in Port Frey of Tear; currently with no house standing. (9r) Awoken with her crown still in hand, even has the box that it is contained it. Will use this new breath to learn as much as she is able to regain memories lost. She reads a lot, as a trait of her nobility, and has been spending time at the Guild of Academics Hall, trying to piece together her past knowledge. Is curious about the rest of humanity, and other cultures/races. Is open to learning about them but still pre-cautious in dealing with them. Will stick to Effendel and trusted allies of fellow Effendel, especially those trusted by Rampant Stag.) * Personal Philosophies she lives by: Believes learning and teaching will help erase ignorance to help preserve the balance. (Might become it's own section later as more RP on this is established.) Status Born Noble under the effendel House Kaelin. Earned her place as a Vapaherra when she was first alive. Allies * Enemies * None that she is aware of, but probably Bernard. Obituaries * N/A Rumors * She enjoys human interactions. * Rumor has it Lyabri substains on a single strawberry cake eaten once a week. * Lyabri once spent fifteen years disguised as a human princess. The subservience of the humans beneath her then is why she finds humans amusing now. * Lyabri makes up words then tells people they're Effendal to see if they fall for it. * She is particularly fond of human children, because human children aren't so different from Effendal children. * Whenever her ears twitch, she is commanding her legions of unseen assassins to make flower crowns for her friends. * Rumor has it Lyabri prefers the comfort of a human in her bed. * Rumor has it she is powered by glitter and rainbows. * Rumor has it the vegatables she has were given to her by woodland creatures. It is also rumored they bring nuts, fruit, berries, and sometimes coins to her feet every morning. * Rumor has it Lyabri is mapping the world to prove it is flat Quotes * "Sorry for the invasive questions, I can't help but get excited about other places." * "We are all angry, it lingers from our ancestors, but rage is blinding. Feel it but let it past." * "You are free now, this moment is what matters. Remember that." * "I will indeed be a friend to you, you are not alone, ok?" * "It is true, I was raised to lead my people one day... I still hold that dear to my heart, it what I was born to be... you know our ways, the house comes first... It's better if I stick to our ways to keep the past from continuing its brutality." * Smiling all the damn time! Character Inspirations Moodboard: https://www.pinterest.com/graphicmystic/effendel/ Princess Zelda, Princess Bubblegum, Princess Peach Margaery Tyrel - GoT Starfire - Teen Titans animated series Buttercup from Princess Bride. Mirka Mora - A french/australian artist. Musica - The-Promised-Neverland Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eesT_WgDqbg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEh3LhwPjCQ